Michelle and Lumiere's evening
by Lumiechelle
Summary: Mrs Potts decides to arrange a special surprise for Lumiere and Michelle. Will it work out? (Warning: LumierexOC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a midquel, to my Fanfiction "One Day I'll Fly Away" and I'd advice you to read that one first, or else some parts of this story will be confusing. This story takes place between Chapter 13 and 14. I first wanted to use songs I know for this, but then I decided, it will include one I wrote myself. It will add something unique to the story. The song will be in chapter 2. This is going to be short story, only 3-4 chapters long.**

**None of the characters in this story, aside from Michelle and Elena, are mine. They are owned by the Disney Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Mrs. Pott's Secret Plan**_

A few days after Thanksgiving, Lumiere sat in the servants room, watching his girlfriend Michelle and her friend Elena, from the window as they walked through the snowy garden, talking and laughing. He sighed as he watched her. Michelle had just formed a ball of snow and threw it at Cogsworth, who was walking over to the stables. Lumiere smiled. At least a girl with humor.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Lumiere turned around, to see Mrs Potts. Her arms were folded and she smiled warmly.

"Well, yes...I guess I do..." Lumieres eyes went back to the girls, who apparently had decided, that building a Snowman was a good idea.

"I haven't seen Elena being so happy in, well, weeks. Michelle's really good for her."

"True." Lumiere shook his head. "I've got to go to the kitchen now, Mrs Potts. See you."

He rushed out and Mrs Potts was left standing there.

Her gaze was directed at the girls, as Madame de la Grande Bouche entered the room.

"Why are you standing here, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, well...I just got an idea."

Grande Bouche looked at her in confusion.

"Well, something quite romantic." Mrs Potts pointed at Michelle out there. Then she leaned over to Grande Bouche. "Do you wanna help me?"

* * *

Michelle giggled, when Cogsworth glared at her angrily. "Girl, aren't you a little to old for such nonsense?"

"We're sorry!" Elena said.

Cogsworth nodded and turned to go.

Elena took Michelles arm and now she couldn't suppress a smile.

"You shouldn't do that. It will get you in trouble."

"Ha!" Michelle laughed. "You thought it was fun too!" Elena turned around.

"Maybe, but..." she knelt down.

"But?"

Elena stood up and turned around. She now had a big snowball in her hands. "But this is more fun!" she threw it at Michelle, who jumped out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Girls!" Mrs Potts came over to the two. "Ah, Elena. I really need to talk to you in private, dear." She took the spanish girls hand and dragged her behind a corner, leaving Michelle confused.

"Whoa, Mrs Potts!" Elena raised an eyebrow. "What-?"

"Hush, dear." Mrs Potts smiled. "Me and Grande Bouche are planning something." she whispered. "A romantic surprise for Michelle and Lumiere."

"Oh!" Elena smiled. "Should I help?"

"Indeed, dear. Take care both of them will be in the ballroom tonight. As long as the prince is in Paris again, we may use it."

Elena nodded. "We MAY use it or rather we CAN without him noticing?"

"Oh, you know, dear, it won't hurt him, as long as he doesn't know." Mrs Potts winked at her. "Also, you could ask your friend Fife for music? I don't think we can ask Forte, he doesn't seem to like Michelle nor Lumiere."

Elena nodded.

* * *

" I can NOT allow it!" Cogsworth said. "Remember the last time when we used the room at Michelle's birthday?"

"Well..."

"A man died!

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-?"

"Since Michelle arrived, things get out of hand. I mean, I like the girl, I really do, but..."

Mrs Potts scowled. "You can not blame her for the things that happened! She is a good girl with a pure heart. Anyway, we need the ball room. I do believe that Lumiere isn't feeling to sure about his relationship. He's always been a little playboy. Being committed to one woman is hard for him."

Cogsworth sighed. After all, Lumiere was almost like a son to him. "Alright, alright. But remember: Only until midnight!"

"Alright." Mrs Potts said and hugged Cogsworth.

* * *

Elena and Madam de la Grande Bouche were on their way to Michelles room. The paintress sat I front of an empty canvas, finishing her best portrait yet. "Finally!" she said as she put the last brush stroke down. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. She quickly put a table cloth over the canvas. "I'm coming!" she shouted . She opened the door and her second-best friend and the Madame de la Grane Bouche came in.

"Oh? What dou you want?"

"Good evening, my dear!" Grande Bouche said. "Me and Elena thought that we could help you a little?"

"Help me?" Michelle was confused. "How?"

Suddenly Grande Bouche grabbed a huge trunk, which she had brought from her room Elena was also caring a smaller box.

Grande Bouche opened the trunk, to reveal a whole lot of dresses and Accessoires, while Elenas box included make up and perfume.

See, we just wanted to know, what kind of dress you'd like. The green dress you wore on your irthday was lovely, but too plain. I'm sure you could get a little more fancy."

Michelle did not know, how to respond.

"Madame, would you mind starting without me?" Elena asked. "I still haveto go somewhere. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, dear. Of course." The madame said, as the black haired girl left the room, to go upstairs and look for Fife. Of course, she soon found him in the music room.

He and Forte were practicing, but the older guy kept putting him down.

When Fife saw Elena, he smiled and put his flute down.

"Elena, it's good to see you." he said.

"You too." They hadn't talked in a while. Ever since Elena had been kicked out of the choir and orchestrate, she had avoided this room.

"What are you doing? We have to-" Forte said.

But Elena didn't even listen. "Look Fife, you need to help me! Mrs Potts is planning to hold a little dance for Michelle tonight. We'd like you to help me make the music for them!"

"Bah!"

"Will you do it?"

"I...yes! I do!"

Elena smiled. "Good. See you tonight. 8:00 p.m in the ball room!"

Fife nodded before Elena left the room. "Goodbye!"


	2. The Night

**Okay, so, this chapter features 3 songs, written by myself. If you don't like songs in fanfictions, well...**

**Elenas song "Care about you" and the love ballad "Never alone" sound like 80s pop songs, while Babettes "Wicked Angel of sin" sounds like a mix between show tune and opera. Babettes song is also a bit mature, just so you know.**

So, Fife went over to Babetts room. It was almost time. Hopefully, she wouldnt need much convincing. He knocked at the door three times „Babette2

„Yes?" a high pitched, french voice responded.

„It's me, Fife. may I come in?"

„Oui!"

He did so. Babette sat in front of a mirror, brushing her hair.

„You look lovely tonight..." he said shyly.

„Oh, I know." Babette giggled. „So, dear. What do you want?"

„I heard you're very good at...well, singing..."

„Yes, cherie. I am! Why?"

„Well, tonight there's this ball in the great hall. Um, would you lik to sing there, along with Elena?"

„Hm, i don't know..."

„Lumiere will be there too."

Babette nodded. „And Michelle? She is so rude! Do you know how she talked to me?"

„No. But I don't know if she'll be there. Elena just said, there's a ball."

oh, well. I'll be there, cherie." Babette giggled. Fife smiled. He left the room. Now, he'd go, to tell Elena about it.

"Michelle...you dashing!" Elena complimented her friend. Michelle wore a purple gown, hadher curls tied up into a pony tail and wore some decent Make up.

"Thanks, but what's all this about?"

"You'll see." Elena said. "It will be great! Come on, we've got to be there in five minutes!"

"Oh, Elena. Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Well, I...it's not just my idea, but also Mrs Potts."

"Maybe, but...why did you choose to be my friend? I thought you hated me, when I arrived?"

"Well, I kinda did, but only because Forte told me to. He doesn't like anyone. But I," she sighed. "I let him manipulate me. I was so stupid!"

"But...Elena!"

Elena looked at her friend and smiled.

Then she stood up and started to dance and sing:

_Once my life was whole,_

_but then my world broke apart._

_And unfortunately,_

_so did my heart!_

_So me and my aunt, _

_we went to the land of love._

_But I never felt home,_

_never, no, no, no!_

_Until I found you._

_You made me smile, you made me laugh._

_You're my best friend for life._

_No fight, no hate, no strife._

_I will care about you!_

_I was used, abused,_

_by everyone I did meet._

_But then fortunately,_

_You made life sweet._

_So just you and I,_

_the greatest team ever seen!_

_Now I finally feel home!_

_Always, yes, yes, yes!_

_'Cause now I found you. _

_You made me smile, you made me laugh._

_You're my best friend for life._

_No fight, no hate, no strife._

_I will care about you!_

_Care about you (x2)_

_Care about you ("you" is drawn out)_

_Care about..._

Elena pointed at Michelle and both girls laughed.

"But what about Dora? Why didn't she save you from his influence?"

"'Cause she isn't better. She and Forte dated, when we came here. But they started to fight and she broke it off. Then, when I was older, he started to flirt with me. I hated my aunt and wanted to rebel. I was just a child, you see. She even threatened me, told me to throw me out if I don't become an artist. It was very important to her. But, um, I don't think it's time for such sob stories. I-"

"No, please. Tell me more!"

"Oh. Alright...so, Forte told me about music and how passionate it is-"

"Well painting is too!"

"Of course. But it was never my cup of tea. Anyway, he told me this and I was so fascinated by it...and him."

Michelle made a face of disgust. "But he's old?"

Elena chuckled. "Yes, but I did not care. I was finally an adult after all and enjoyed my freedom. But unfortunately, he only bothered with me, because he wanted to get back at my aunt, whom he hates now. And then, everything changed when our Student-Mentor relationship got...a little more personal."

Michelle understood. "So, dora never really loved you, right? Nor did Forte."

"As I said, I was only abused after my parents passed. Well, almost. Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Cogsworth are kind, but I was never allowed to leave the music room often. So we hardly ever talked. And Fife, well, he is my best friend!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "I thought-"

"Except for you, of course!"

"I see..." All Michelle could think about was Belle, _her_ best friend.

"Well, we need to go!"

Michelle nodded.

Impatiently, Lumiere stood there, in the great hall. Mrs Potts helped him dress properly. He looked like a french gentleman. Cogsworth joined them upset.

"Don't you worry, love. You'll do well."

"So? You're really doing this?!"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"To help this young man, to admit his feelings to himself!"

"Which are?"

"THAT HE LOVES HER!"

Cogsworth turned pale as a ghost, when he saw Michelle appear behind Mrs Potts.

"Michelle?" Lumiere stumbled forward and gently touched Michelles ivory cheek.

"Lumiere." she whispered. When Babette saw them she thought. _Well, maybe I can charm him with my voice._

She started to sing along to Fifes music.

"_My dearest darling._

_Give me the hope, _

_that we will be together_

_once again._

_I miss your touches, kisses._

_I miss it!_

_The nights!_

_The moon lights!_

_Your eyes roaming me,_

_in them I can see,_

_passion and lust._

_Show me, can it be,_

_Tell me, don't you see_

_you must!_

_The days in the closet, the nights in your bed._

_The times on the floor, I will never forget!_

_You're my angel, my sin and my life._

_Hold me close. _

_Wicked angel of sin!_

She looked over to the other who starred in shock, except for Lumiere, who smiled.

"Babette, that's...interesting?" Mrs Potts said.

"That was naughty!" Cogsworth said. "Babette, I thought you were a good christian girl."

Babette sighed. "I figured, that good girls can't win!" Then she looked at Michelle and stormed out. Fife started to play again. Lumiere took Michelles hand. "Would you dance?"

Michelle blushed.

"Cherie?"

"Yes!" They took each others hands and started to dance around. Elena sang "Care about you" once again.

Then, Fife played another song.

"Oh, my," Elena said awkwardly. "I forgot the Lyrics for this one."

Fife stopped playing. "Oh, I'll play another one then..."

"No!" Michelle & Lumiere exclaimed. "I know!"

They blushed, as they started to sing and dance along.

Michelle:

_My dear, we've come to a moment in time_

_Where all our dreams can come true._

_Never be blue, when I'm around..._

_I will love you, be by your side whatever you do._

_Mon Cherie, how sweet life can be._

_You'll see!_

_We should never forget_

_how we met_

_or regret_

_when we're sad_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_Where it is warm and bright._

_And I'll feel safe again._

_I will try to be brave again_

_Never alone!_

_Lumiere:_

_My love, you turned my world upside down,_

_and now I really don't know._

_Where will I go? I wish I knew..._

_I'll protect you_

_Be your white knight whatever I do._

_Mon Cherie, how sweet life can be._

_You'll see!_

_We should never forget_

_how we met_

_or regret_

_when we're sad._

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_Where it is warm and bright._

_And I'll feel safe again._

_I will try to be brave again_

_Never alone!_

Both:

_And in the darkest hour,_

_I'll feel the power you gave me._

_Your eyes, your soul, your heart..._

_Let us never be apart_

_again!_

_We should never forget_

_how we met_

_or regret_

_when we're sad._

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_Where it is warm and bright._

_And I'll feel safe again._

_I will try to be brave again_

_Never alone!_

_Never alone...(_Elena:_ Alone!2x)_

_Only us two..._

Michelle and Lumiere shared a deep kiss.

They kept dancing all night long.

"We seem to be successful!" Fife said, when he and Elena took a little break.

"I hope so!"

Elenas gaze went up to the stairs. Two different figures stood there, at least a hundred feet apart from another. Elena instantly recognized the two and gulped. One of them was Babette, who angrily glared at Michelle, full of hate. On the other side was Forte, who looked to Lumiere, Fife, her, Cogsworth and then Michelle. Then he seemed to notice Babettes in the shadows and she hid behind a curtain (it was common knowledge within the castle, that some of the maids found him creepy. And Elena truly couldn't blame them). His mask like face reddened as he stomped off. But why should she care? Really, he deserved to be hated by most. Even the prince, whom he had so hard tried to impress, was very cold to him.

Lumiere and Michelle finally stopped, when the clock turned midnight. Elena did a curtsey and Fife bowed, then they left the stage.

"I'm tired." The tiny man said.

Elena nodded. "Me too."

They told each other to sleep well and parted.

"Come with me!" Lumiere said.

Michelled looke at him in confusion.

"Come!" Lumiere took her hand and dragged her to his room.

"This seems to turn out just as planned!" Mrs Potts laughed.

"Yes, sure. But stop playing the matchmaker in the future."

"They were together anyway. There's no harm in fanning the flames. You know... a little."

Cogsworth shook his had, before he went and fell asleep.

Lumiere led Michelle to small but comfortable room, with a bed, a mirror and a widow.

"Where are we?"

"This? This is a special room." Lumiere blinked at her. They kissed again.

Elena was on the way to the room she shared with Michelle, when she saw someone running out of it.

"Hey!" Elena run after her, but the stranger was fast. he quickly run around the corner. Elena kept following him until she saw where he went. The music rook?

Elena entered, only to see an open window. She rushed over, to see if the stranger was still there and possibly hurt. Then she felt her body falling out of the window. Someone had pushed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lumiere and Michelle sat at the edge of the bed, looking into each others eyes. "We're alone now." Michelle said and put her hand on top of his. His dark eyes glowed in the light of a candle, which stood on the window ledge.

"My love!" Lumiere leaned forward to kiss Michelles dark pink lips. She closed her eyes. Finally, she and Lumiere would spend a night together. He put his hands on her cheeks. They were warm, like flames. "I adore you."

Michelle blushed. "You do?"

"Of course. Michelle, I don't feel bad about being a servant anymore. Some month ago, I did want to run away, but now..."

"Lumiere..." she kissed his cheek, as he brushed her curls. "You know...what about Babette?"

"I used to like her, but Michelle...you are my Cherie now!"

"Hush," Michelle whispered. She nuzzled him and both lay down beside each other, staring into each others eyes, mixing emeralds with onyx.

* * *

Elena got up. She was outside. Fortunately, she was mostly unharmed, though left leg hurt a lot. Elena got up and limped back into the castle, as Mrs Potts was just about to lock the door.

"Child, what happened to you?"

"I...someone pushed me out of the window in the music room." Elena answered.

"Oh my! You've got to tell Cogsworth! Do you know who did it?"

Elena shook her head. "But I might got an idea, who could have done it."

* * *

Michelle was in her room. The sun was rising and she went to the window to see this most beautiful morning. Lumiere was laying in his own bed, gently looking at Michelles hairband, which she had left here. He got up, put on his usual clothes and went down to the kitchen. The prince would return today and the ball room needed to be cleaned. But that wasn't his job.

* * *

Elena had told Cogsworth about the last night. "Don't worry, my dear. I will report thios to the Prince. I wonder if this attack and Schmits death are related to each other..."

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Whoever messes with this castles staff will get what they deserve!" Cogsworth said and worry over came him. He hoped that none of his closer friends, like Lumiere, Mrs Potts or Grande Bouche would get hurt. Of course he did not want to get any other servant hurt either. "But why the servants? And why only when Prince is absent?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Cogsworth and Elena turned, to see the latters aunt standing in the doorway.

The attractive woman came in. "Cogsworth, don't be a fool. If Adam was here, he'd take some action and-"

"I really doubt that!" Elena protested. "Do you really think he cares about any of us? we're like objects to him. Things that can be replaced."

Cogsworth frowned. He did not want to talk about the master in a bad way, but he couldn't deny it.

"Oh, Elena. You've got a lot to learn!" Dora said, smiling. "By the way, I heard Forte turned you away. Of course you may return to me, if you'd like. As long as you give up on that silly music and do what everyone in the Pintura family does! Painting." She gave her niece a smug look.

Elena was trembling with anger. "No, thank you. I will do what I think is right."

Dora raised an eyebrow. "Oh, dearie. Then keep being useless. You're music is mediocre at best. I know that, I heard it. What, do you think you could ever earn your money with that howling you call singing?"

"Dora, please. That's un-"

"Cogsworth, forgive me, but I doubt, that this is any of your business."

The head servant raised an eyebrow. "Well, as long as the master is gone, I have to take care everything is in order. And Elena has got work to do, don't you?"

"Work?" Dora asked. "As what?"

"Now, when elena asked me for a new job, I hired her as a maid."

The young girl nodded. "Yes, and I've got to get dressed for work now."

"I thought so." Cogsworth nodded. "And you, Dora? Don't you got work to do?" Dora scowled at the older man, before turning around and leaving.

"Thank you." Elena whispered.

"Don't mention it. Now, hurry up. The master will ariive soon and there shouldn't be any trace of what happened last night."

Elena nodded smiling and left the room.

* * *

Michelle had finally finished her newest painting. The whole morning she had worked on it. It was her, Lumiere and Belle, all sitting on the fountain in the village.

She wondered how Belle would think of her. Would she like him? Hate him? She missed her best friend way too much.

"I think i should just go to the village." she whispered. But then she remembered Gastin and that he would once again try to maker her his. A tear escaped her eyes. She would never see Belle again. Maybe it was better that way. After she had killed schmit, who knew what could happen to Belle. "Oh, golden haired woman!Why me? why did you chose me?" She turned around and screamed, when she saw Forte standing right behind her.

"Oh, shut up!" he said.

_How rude! _Michelle thought.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen that little Elenas?" he asked.

"Yeah, the poor girl has to swork as a maid now that you pushed her away."

"Pah, she deserved it for acting like a brat! So where is she?" he said and left the room, but not without shooting Michelle an angry look.

Michelle rolled her eyes and looked back at her painting. Gently she looked at her lover and sighed, as she stood up. It was time to help Mrs Potts with the dinner.

* * *

**So, this story is over as well. However, the saga isn't, as my next story "The beauty and the candlestick" will start soon.**


End file.
